Like Me Now?
by Mrs.Cullen72400
Summary: I suck at summaries, FYI. Bella is bullied because of her weight and her smarts. She believes them, so much that she turns to self harm. What happens when in the course of one summer, everything changes? Cannon couples. ExB. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have this idea. Its been bugging me for a while and I already have the first few chapters planned in my head.**

**I really hope you like this story. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV. 17 years old.**

"Hey, fatass! Move it!"

"Blubber butt, get out of the way."

Both are repeated throughout the day. As I am walking to my next class, someone shoves into me and I drop my books. I try to pick them up, everyone passing me by.

_Assholes._

A few will rarely go out of their way to avoid me. I finish pickings up my things and rush to my next class. I get to biology justo in time. I shuffle to the back of the room and drop myself down into my assigned desk. I have no partner, which is fine by me. Thank god for small miracles.

"Alright class," Mr. Banner says to get our attention. "Today, we will be studying the different phases of mitosis. The first to finish gets an A for the quarter. And… go!" He tries to make things fun for us, but to no avail.

I'm done within the first five minutes and tell Mr. Banner. He congratulates me, saying I have the rest of the hour to myself. I take out my book I am currently reading and finish by the end of the hour.

I can tell that the others are talking about me. They don't try to hide it. I put my head down and ignore them best I can. I look out the window, all the 'jocks' or whatever the hell you want to call them, throwing a football back and forth during their PE. I watch until the bell rings and then rush to my locker. I decide to ditch PE. I grab my backpack, fill it with the little homework I have and rush out to my truck. I get in, start the engine and speed home.

Thank god dad is taking the day shift this week. I go up to my room and do my trig homework. Once I'm done, it is about the normal time I would get home from school. I decide to start dinner and text Charlie to make sure lasagna is okay.

_Hey, lasagna okay for dinner? ~Bella_

I wait for my dad's response as I get out the ingredients.

_Yeah, Bells. Sounds fine to me. Be home in about 4 hours. ~Charlie_

I lock my phone, turning on the oven and getting out a pan. Once the oven is heated, I start to brown the hamburger meat. I get the noodles and lay them down in a dish and a layer if cheese. Once the burger is done, I spread that over the noodles and cheese along with sauce and more cheese.

I put the lasagna in the oven and head upstairs to take a shower. As I'm getting in the shower, I look in the mirror. The asses at school are right. I am fatass, blubber and anything else you can think of. I feel the tears as they run down my face. I try not to think about going back to _that_. I want to feel the pain so desperately, but I know I can't.

I get in the shower and turn the water as hot as I can handle. I wash my hair and body, shave and then I'm out. I hurry and dry my hair and get dressed. As I'm putting in my shirt, I hear the timer go off and rush downstairs to take the lasagna out. I cut myself a piece, putting foil over the rest and placing it in the fridge.

Once I'm finished eating, I clean my dish and hear Charlie's cruiser in the drive.

"Hey, Bells," he says as he walks through the door. "Smells delicious."

"Hey, Dad. Thanks. How was work?" I ask absentmindedly.

"Nothing special." He grunts as he gets a plate of lasagna and heats it up.

"Alright, I think I'm going to bed." It was 8:30 and i didn't want to be late again.

"Night." He mutters, focused on the recorded game.

I run upstairs and lay down in bed. I can't help thinking about starting it again. It would be so much easier. Just once more. I shake the idea out of my head, knowing I shouldn't. I cover up and close my eyes, praying tomorrow will be easier.

* * *

**AN: So… what do ya think? Worth continuing? Not worth it? Stop wasting time and space? Lol. Please, please, PLEASE review, even if it _is _to tell me to stop wasting time and space. I'm pathetic, I know. **

**hannah**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love that you are enjoying this story. So, for all of you following my other story, I'm sorry about not updating. This story just popped into my head and I had to write it out. I will be updating at least every week with longer chapters. So, ENJOY!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

It is finally the last quarter in the school year. In as little as three weeks, I would be out of this hell hole, graced the freedom of summer. But, that didn't make it any easier. The teasing still continued, if not getting worse.

"Bella?" Mr. Jefferson interrupted my inner musings.

"Yes, sir?" I asked barely looking up. He walked over to my desk and leaned down to whisper.

"Try to focus, please. If you need to talk, you can come in after school or during lunch." He offered. Did this dumbass really think I would do that? I mean, I know he's only trying to help, but damn.

"Yes, sir." I blushed, not enjoying the attention one bit.

He nodded and went back to the lesson. The rest of the hour passes without any more space outs. Once the bell rang, I was up and out of there.

"Well! If it isn't blubber," Mike Newton. Biggest bastard of the school. He was standing in a group of his 'friends.' Personally, I think they only hang out with the prick because they have nothing better to do.

"What the hell do you want, Mike?" I grumbled as I pushed past him.

"Hey, is there something wrong with me wanting to know how the weight loss plan is going? Or are you even on one?" He snickered. "Oh! And look at that. It added braces to the look." His group laughed at the old analysis of the braces I'd had for two months.

"Screw you. At least my face isn't covered in acne." I hissed. I turned on my heel and walked to trig.

The rest of the day passed by, the same bullshit repeating over and over again.

Yep. I had braces and was about forty to forty-five pounds overweight. The braces weren't the cause of the non-stop teasing. It was mostly the weight and the fact that I didn't have one friend. Oh, and can't forget that I'm in all advanced classes. So, I'm the fat nerd with braces.

I left school with everyone else, deciding I couldn't skip PE again. I had maintained all A's throughout all my school years and didn't want to have an F within the last two years of high school.

When I got home, I decided we were having pizza tonight, and I dint give a damn if it was healthy.

I called the perlor down the street ordering a large half sausage and half pepperoni. Once I'm off the phone, I get my English essay that's due in three days done.

As I'm sitting in my room, looking out my window, my fingers itch to get the blade. Just as I'm walking into the bathroom, I hear my dad come in.

_Shit._

"Bells? You here?" He yells up the stairs.

"Um, yeah Dad," I sigh. "I'm up here."

_I was so damn close._

* * *

**AN: I know it's not any longer, in fact it's probably shorter than the last chapter, but I am putting up three chapters this time. The other two will be longer, and better quality, posted later today, I swear. Okay, so, please review!**

**hannah**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So the second chapter in the update. I know the last chapter was sucky, but I swear this one will be better. Oh! I am also considering suggestions for further chapters and question. I already have them all planned out in my head, but it is kind of a cool way to see how you guys would like the story to go. ENJOY!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

_End of the year! Thank God!_

I was so excited, I was bouncing in my seat. It was the last hour and we were having free time in PE. You could choose to interact or not. Of course, I chose to not interact.

I was sitting by the wall, reading my favorite book and someone came and sat by me.

"What's the topic this time? The weight or the braces?" I mumble, not taking my eyes off of my book.

"What?" I heard a female voice ask.

I looked up and saw a pixie of a girl sitting beside me. I hadn't ever seen her around school, though.

"Sorry, force of habit. Hey, um, who are you?" I try not to sound rude when I ask this

"Alice Brandon. My dad forced me to come the last day saying 'the last days are always the most fun,'" she explained. "Yeah, whatever the hell you say, dad. So, who are you?"

"Bella Swan, topic of all jokes and bullying at Forks High. Nice to meet you Alice Brandon," I say as I shake her hand. This girl actually seems kind of okay.

"Nice to meet you, Bella Swan," she smiles.

I could see the _possibility_ of friendship.

"Let me get this straight," I said. "You just moved here and your dad is making you go to school, alone, on the last day?" I couldn't believe this dumbass dad.

"Oh, I'm not alone," she corrected. "My two brothers are here with me."

I looked around and didn't see anyone that could resemble her.

"Not here, here." She laughed. "Like in this school, here."

Well, I felt like the dumbass now.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Edward and Emmett," she answered. "Wait, Emmett's in here. He's the big one over in the weight room." She pointed to the window on the door that leads to said room.

He was big, not like me big, but like muscle big. He had jet black hair and brown eyes. He was nicer looking. A little to muscley if you as me.

"Nice…." I trail off, not sure what to say.

the bell saved me from the awkwardness of that moment, thankfully.

"Hey!" Alice grabbed my arm. "Do you wanna hang out this summer?" She asked. She looked so hopeful, and God knows I could use a friend.

"Um… sure. Why not?" I shrugged.

"Cool," she smiled. We exchanged numbers and I headed home.

PWhen I got home, Dad was already there. I wondered why because he was working day shifts this summer.

"Hey, Dad," I called as I walked in.

"Hey, Bells." He grunted from his chair in the living room.

"What are you doing home? I thought you were taking the day shifts?" I asked.

"One of the guys is gonna be gone and he needs me to fill in for him. So, he's covering my shifts and I'm covering his while he's gone." He explained.

"Okay, well I was thinking salad tonight. I could fry some chicken and put that in if you want." I offered.

"Mhm…"'he mumbled.

_A man of few words, indeed._

I walked up the stairs and sat down on my squeaky bed. I leaned over to turn on the lamp on my bedside table and bumped a picture frame off. I lunged to catch it, landing on the floor with a loud _thump_. I grimaced.

_Damnit, there's another bruise._

I looked at the picture I had just injured myself to save. It was a picture of me and my mom on my thirteenth birthday. It was before my stomach decided to get me fat. My last birthday before she died.

I got up off of the floor, wiping the tears I didn't mean to shed. I set the picture back on the bedside table and went to the bathroom. I closed the door and looked in the mirror Why can't I just be beautiful like my mom was? I am her daughter, aren't I supposed to take after her?

I turn on the water and splash my face with cold water. I dry my face and get over it. It's not worth dreading over. It's never going to happen so I just need to except it.

I made dinner as planners. As usual, Dad and I didn't barely talk. We finished, Dad washed dishes, and I went to bed for the last day of hell.

* * *

**AN: So what did you guys think? I thought it was a lot better than the last chapter, but that's just me. Things are going to get better for Bella soon, I promise. I really want to hear your thoughts, so review and don't forget, I am taking SUGGESTIONS for further chapters. The suggestions may appear and may not. So, yeah. next chapter should be up in about an hour!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews! All of those who right stories know how good it is to see more reviews on a story. It's exciting! This chapter will be a fast forward view of the summer. I know this chapter was supposed to be posted last night, but I fell asleep around 1:00 when I was writing it. So, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**BPOV:** **June, 7**

I jolt awake to "Latch" by Disclosure. It was my cell, which I was surprised to hear. I never got calls. I reached over and hit the talk button on my phone.

"Hello?" I made it sound more like a question than a greeting.

"Hey, Bella! It's Alice." Hey cheery voice greeted.

"Oh, hey Alice. So, uh, what's up?" I stuttered, still rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Okay, so you know how you said we should hang out sometime? Well, you did. And I thought we could go to Port Angles and hang out, shop, eat lunch, or whatever. You wanna? Or if you wanted, we could just hang here."

Damn, the girl never took a breath.

"Um…"

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun. And I want to get out of this house and hang with a normal person. You know, get away from my ass brothers. They are leaving for the day so we can go shopping or chill here."

"Okay, yeah. I'll head over there and we can do something." I sighed.

"Yay! Okay you come on out here and we can go from there." She ordered.

"Wait, Alice. I don't know where your house is." I tried to rush out before she hung up.

"Shit, I totally forgot," she said, giving me her adress. When I heard the road she lived on, to say I was surprised was an understatement. She lived in Oak Wood Drive. That whole neighborhood had the nicest houses in the town.

I went over to her house, we did teenage girly stuff, slept and I went home the next day. I decided she was fine to develop a friendship with.

**BPOV: July 3**

"Oh my God, I can't do anymore. It hurts." I groaned to Alice from the floor where I was currently doing sit-ups.

Over the past few weeks, alice and I have developed a pretty solid friendship. I had mentioned to her that I really wanted to loose some weight. She wanted to help out and said that we could use her brothers gym downstairs. Apparently, her brothers, which I had yet to meet, were going somewhere with some friends this summer. So, I agreed and we started working out everyday, and I quit eating all sweets. That was damn hard. But the exercise almost killed me.

"Come on, Bella. You only have five more! You got this." Alice encouraged.

**BPOV: July 27**

"I say we go and celebrate!" Alice squealed as we walked out to her yellow porche.

"Hell yeah! This is defiantly worth celebrating." I exclaimed.

Even though we still had a few weeks left in summer, I had already reached my goal for the summer. I had dropped from 167 pounds down to 124 pounds. That a loss of 47 pounds. I was fucking proud. The firs time I saw that number on the scale, I legit cried. It was such a relief.

I now had curves instead of a round stomach. I now wore short in place of the baggy jeans. I wore short sleeved, well fitted shirts instead of a t-shirt and sweatshirt. Yes, the low self confidence was still there. I had a feeling that would never go away. It was burned into my brain, how those asses drilled insult after insult into my head. But, I was feeling a way I hadn't felt in years.

And I couldn't wait to show those pricks and bitches at school what I had accomplished.

* * *

**AN: Happy but short chapter. all further chapters will be at least a thousand words each, I swear. So, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! I hope this chapter is as good as I think it is. That sounds really conceded… eh, what the hell? I love this chapter, so I hope you do, too. ENJOY!**

* * *

**EPOV: Last day of school**

I jumped awake to the sound of my damn alarm clock going off. I rolled over and just about broke the little shit by hitting it so hard.

_I don't understand why we have to go on the last fucking day. _

Carlisle, my adopted dad, thought it would be a fucking grand idea for us to go to school for the last damn day. What the fuck? Everyone knew that you don't do anything on the last day, so what is the point in going?

I got out of bed and went to go get a shower. I turned the water to scolding hot, hurried the fuck up, and got out.

I got dressed in black jeans and grey t-shirt, a leather jacket over it. I ran downstairs, hearing Carlisle lecturing Alice about something.

"Good morning, Edward." Alice smiled, glad to interrupt the lecture.

"Uh huh," I murmured, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Edward, is that all you're going to eat?" Emse, my adopted mother, asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"At least eat some eggs?" She asked more than ordered.

"Gotta get to _school _because someone thought it would be a damn grand idea to go on the_ last day_." I looked over to Carlisle.

"Edward, language." Emse admonished.

"You never know, Edward. You might make a new friend." He said.

"Dear God. What? Am I back in first grade?" I asked sarcastically. Before I got a response, I walked out of the door. I put on my helmet and got on my motorcycle, starting it up and speeding out of the driveway.

Once in town, the smallest fucking town might I add, I stopped by a gas station and picked myself up some more cigarettes.

I threw a pack onto the counter and the clerk looked up at me.

"8.31," she mumbled, going back to looking at her phone.

I threw a ten on the counter and told her to keep the change. I went out to light up and saw the oldest, shittiest truck driving into the school lot, right across from the gas station.

I kept my eyes on the truck as it parked and the drivers door opened. A larger girl stepped out. Who the hell let her drive that truck? I thought nothing of it and dropped my cigarette, putting it out with my shoe.

I got on my motorcycle and drove over to the school, parking beside the shit truck. I walked into the school, feeling eyes on me but not giving a damn. I got my schedule from the office and went to my first and only class of the year, trig.

Surprise, surprise, we were watching a movie. I asked the teacher to go to the bathroom. He nodded his head, not giving a shit what I did. I walked around the school for about twenty minutes, went to smoke a cigarette, then went back for the last ten minutes of class.

For the short time I was in the class, this bitch behind me kept giggling and talking to the other bitch. The bell rung, fucking finally, and I rush out of the room. I saw shit truck girl walking with her head down. I felt as if I should see if she's okay, but I don't. Yeah, I'm an asshole okay?

The rest of the day, that same girl keeps popping into my head, and I have not damn clue why.

* * *

**AN: Another short chapter, but I am posting another this week. It won't be Thursday, because that is my birthday and I will be busy. It will most likely be either tomorrow or Saturday. I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter. So sorry it's short. I'm already about a thousand words into the next chapter so, yeah. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So. As I said in the last AN, this is a longer chapter. Um, there's really nothing else to say so… ENJOY!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

It was the last week of summer, so Alice, this nice girl Angela, and me were spending the week in Seattle. We had booked a room at a hotel and spent the week back to school shopping.

"Alice." I whined as she dragged me through the mall

"No Bella," she whips around to look at me. "No whining. You need new clothes. You should be happy that you need new clothes. And my dad gave me 5,000 dollars to spend on back to school clothes," she ignored my gaping mouth, "and I choose to spend at least 2,500 on you." She insisted.

"It's better to not argue with her, Bella. Just let her spend the money on you." Angela whispered.

"What about yo? Do you have money?" I asked Angela.

"Don't even worry about me. My dad gave me a credit card with no limit, so…"

"Holy shit," I breathed. "Why did your dads give you so much?"

"He knows I like to shop." She shrugged. Like it was no big deal.

"Same." Alice agreed.

"Fine," I sighed. Because, honest to God, we all know I wasn't going to win this argument. "But no more than half, kay?"

"Fine. No more than half." She compromised. "But only if you can just cooperate."

"Deal." I smiled.

Throughout the day, we went to Maurices, American Eagle, Hollister, and Victorias Secret. I ended up getting four long sleeve, four short sleeve, three sleeveless, and two strapless shirts. As for bottoms, I got six pairs of jeans, three of then are the destroyed style from AE, two pairs of capris, and last but not least, six pairs of shorts. Alive made me get at least five bra and underwear sets. I also got four pairs of converse, five pairs of sandals, two pairs of heels (forced upon me by Alice,) and two pairs of boots.

She so spent more than half on me. I was pissed, but I was torn because I loved the stuff I got. It was now around two o'clock in the evening and I was damn hungry.

"Alice, I need a break." I groaned. "I feel like my feet are about to fucking fall off." I whined.

Angela groaned in agreement.

"Okay, okay. We will get some lunch." She sighed. She didn't seem to happy to have to stop looking in Victorias Secret. "You got all your stuff that you want?"

I looked through the… articles of clothing in my hand and nodded. We walked up to the register and the girl rung up all of our stuff.

"Okay, that will be 527.89." Of course, my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Alice, I'm paying for this." I demanded.

"Bella…" she tried to protest, but I already had my card out.

"Don't even say anything," I take my cars back and grab our bags. "I am getting lunch, too. And so help me God, if you argue…" I trail off.

"Fine, whatever." She grumbled.

* * *

After a fairly healthy lunch, or at least on my part, we headed home. It was the last day of summer, so we had checked out of the hotel and Angela and I were staying at Alice's, where I would finally meet her brothers. We were inviting some more friends that Alice had introduced me to and were going to have a bonfire.

_I'm in a hurry to get things done_

_Oh I rush and rush until life's no fun_

_all I really gotta do is live and die_

_but I'm in a hurry and don't know why_

We currently had 'I'm in a Hurry' by Florida Georgia Line blasting through the speakers, courtesy of Angela.

_Don't know why I have to drive so fast_

_my car has nothin to prove_

_its not new_

_But it'll do zero to sixty in five point two_

The song suddenly changed to 'Bounce' by Iggy Azalea. I faintly heard Angela's scream of protest.

_I don't wanna hurt ya but I'm bout to work ya_

_Watch your mouth drop real low_

_I'm turnin ya up, I'm burnin the clutch_

_Full speed, both feet to the floor, feet to the floor_

_DJ runnin it back once more, time to party that's all I know_

_Grab somebody tell 'em, "Baby, baby, baby, let's go!"_

The music switched back and forth between the two songs for about another thirty seconds before I yelled, "If you can't choose one, turn it off!"

They both looked back at me stunned. I had been sitting back here, not making a peep the whole ride. Bitches wouldn't let me have control of the radio.

"Bella," Agnela said hesitantly. "You wanna choose the music we listen to?"

"Damn right I do!" I squealed. I had them hook my phone up to the car and selected my favorite playlist. The beat started and both girls groaned.

_Everybody always waiting on friday,_

_watching the clock and sippin' on Joe_

_Whatcha' say we find a little warm sunshine_

_and open an umbrella on the patio_

"Hell yes!" I screamed. "I fucking love this song!" For the rest of the ride home, which was about 45 minutes, I basically had that song on loop. Less than three songs were mixed in.

We got to Alice's house and the girls leaped out of the car.

"Oh, so you guys can listen to sucky music, but I can't?" I laughed.

"Damn straight!" They yelled in perfect unison. we all laughed and walked inside. Oh yeah, did I mention Alice's house was fucking huge? Well, it is. Three story mansion. That's not even over exaggerating.

"Hey, bastards! We're home!" Alice yelled out.

"Alice!" Me and Angela chastised.

"Oh, chill out. My parents aren't home." She waved us off, leading us upstairs.

She stopped on the third floor and opened a door that I have never seen behind.

"Alice, get the fuck out," I heard a smooth, deep, sexy voice mutter as soon as she walked in.

I chose to stay out here. And wisely, so did Angie.

"Watch your damn language mister. And put out the cigarette. Mom and Dad hate it when you smoke in the house." She teased.

"Says the fucking hypocrite." The voice shot back.

"Hey, be nice. I just wanted to introduce you to my friends, so get your lazy ass off the computer and be civil." Alice said, walking out of the room. Soon after she, a guy walked out behind her. No, not a guy. A God.

He had redish, brown hair, almost a bronze. I could see a sculpted chest through the tight t-shirt he wore. He had a jaw that could cut glass, but that wasn't the most capturing thing about him. It was his eyes. They were deep, they pulled you in, letting you know he had a story, but it was hidden behind the unique green.

"Hi," his smooth, sexy voice greeted.

_Holy shit._

"What was that?" He smirked.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head.

"That little 'holy shit'?" He said.

_Fuck, where oh where did my filter go?_

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to say that out loud." I blushed, looking down at the floor.

"I'm Edward." He said lifting my chin up.

"I'm… um…" Angela kicked me in the back of the knee, "Bella." I choked out. He smirked and shook my hand, doing the same with Angela. I just kept staring at him like a creeper.

"We'll be in my room." Alice laughed. "Wait, is Emmett home?"

"No," Edward muttered, looking at me just as I was him. "Went out to the bar with Rose."

"Bella!" Alice clapped her hands in front of my face.

"Sorry, what?" I blinked.

"Come on, we're going to my room." She grabbed my arm, dragging me down the hall.

"See you later, Bella." Edward called. I looked back, but he had already shut his door.

_Damn you, Alice._

* * *

**AN: So, longer chapter. Thoughts? Review? Yeah I posted on my bday cuz I have nothing better to do, lol. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey! How's your day? Good? Sucky? Hope it's good. **

**Onto the story! This chapter will have a bit more emotion than the last chapter. It will still have some fun and humor to it, but it will have emotion added in with the fun and humor.** **ENJOY! **

* * *

**BPOV: **

When Alice finally got me into her room, she hit me over the head.

"Damn it… Ow!" I grumbled, rubbing the back of my head. "Hey, Alice. Wanna tell me what the hell that was for?" I asked sarcastically.

"It was to get my ass of a brother off of your mind," she exclaimed.

"I don't see what's so bad about him. He acted fine back there." I defended. I walked over and sat on her desk chair spinning around a few times, just to be immature.

"He's just… an ass, okay? Seriously, I don't think you would like him like that if you got to know him." She explained.

"Bella is right, though. He seemed fairly nice to me." Angela piped in. I reached over and gave her a high five, glad she didn't see anything wrong either.

"If you lived with him, you know he can be a huge ass." Alice muttered. "Hey, since its 6:30, you guys want to order the pizza? The girls should be over in about thirty minutes, so if we order it now, it will be ready by the time they get here."

Upon hearing the word 'pizza,' all of our stomachs growled.

"Well, I think that's a yes." Angie laughed.

"Edward!" Alice yelled.

"What the hell do you want?" Was his answering yell.

"Will you pretty please go get the fire pit set up outside?"

"Fuck… fine." A moment after hearing this, we heard the back door open and then close.

"What kind of pizza should we order?" Alice asked, grabbing her phone.

"Oh! I love sausage pizza!" I squealed.

"Okay so one large sausage. What else?"

I know it's encredibly rediculous, but the fact that she said _large _sausage pizza kinda stung. I know that there were others coming over, but it sounded as if she was ordering just me a large.

"Why a large?" I asked Alice with a bit of venom in my voice.

"I don't know. I just thought…" she paused, realization flashing over her features. "Bella, you know I would never mean it like that. I just thought we would get three large pizzas with three different toppings. I in no way meant it like that."

I realized how stupid I was being. Damn it. I know she didn't mean it that way, so why did I feel like this?

"I know, Alice." I sighed. "I didn't even realize how stupid that sounded."

Angela walked over, sitting on the couch by the chair I was occupying. "It's fine, Bella. Yes, it was ridiculous, but we get it."

I smiled over at Agnela, and we went back to ordering the pizzas. We ended up getting one sausage, one hamburger, and one just cheese. While we were ordering, we faintly heard the back door open and close once again, suggesting Edward came back inside. We also got cheesy bread sticks.

"Let's go downstairs and get a few movies picked out for after the bonfire." Alice suggested.

On our way downstairs, we walked by Edwards room, the door barely cracked open. I decided to be a creeper again and take a look inside. A little glance won't hurt anyone right?

Wrong.

When I looked in, I was stunned by what I saw. He looked as if he had just gotten a shower, all wet and flushed. His hair was hanging in his eyes, the excess water dripping onto his skin, running down to pool at his feet. And God help me, he was wearing only a towel. I saw what had been unrightfully hidden by a grey t-shirt earlier.

He had a chiseled chest, covered with a fine layer of hair, matching the hair atop his head. tattoos covered his torso and upper arms. I was just about to see what remained covered when…

"Bella?" I heard Alice call from downstairs.

_Fuck._

"Sorry, Ally." I rushed out. "Forgot my phone in your room."

"Well, come on. The girls are here." Angie ordered.

"Coming!" I yelled. I saw Edward turning around in the corner of my eye, so I bolted down those stairs as fast as possible. For me, anyway.

As I was running down the stairs, I kicked my own foot and fell on my ass the rest of the way, falling flat on my back at the end.

"Shit, Bella." Alice gasped. She ran over to me, making sure I was okay.

I busted out laughing.

"Oh… my… God!" I gasped between laughs. "That… fucking… hurt! I hate gravity!"

_Damn you gravity!_

I heard the confused murmurs of more girls in the living room. I tried my best to stop laughing and got up, walking into the living room with everyone else.

"So sorry about that. I'm just kinda… clumsy." I explained to the three girls.

First,there was Tanya. Tanya was beautiful. She could be a model, just like the other two in the room. She had long, curly, blonde hair, and an amazing body that I was envious of. Yes, she could get on your nerves, but everyone can get on your nerves somehow. You just have to tell her, and she stops. No feelings hurt.

There was also Kate. She is a very nice, calming, funny person. She is just one of those people you want to be friends with. She has long, blonde hair also, but it was straight instead of the mass of curls that was Tanya's hair.

Last but not least, there was Carmen. She had dark brown hair, a bit darker than mine, and brown eyes. She was shy, but once you got to know her, she was insane.

"God, you sure you're okay? You took quit a fall." Kate asked concerned.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." I assured.

"Oh my God, I'm starving." That would be Tanya.

"Yay! Let's go get some damn food! I love food!" Yep, that was Carmen.

We all looked at her, silently telling her to 'hush, child.'

"Sorry," she grumbled.

"Hey, I'm going to use the bathroom, you guys go get some pizza. Il be right there." I said, dismissing myself.

I walked upstairs to the second floor, going into the half bath and locking the door. I did my business, and was washing my hands when I saw something through the mirror. It was a razor.

_No._ My mind screamed at me._ You are over that. Don't do it. You haven't done it the whole summer. Don't start back now._

I finished washing my hands and hurried downstairs. The girls' heads snapped up to look at me when I rushed in, confusion on their faces.

"Everything okay?" Tanya asked, asking the question the rest of the girls were to hesitant to ask, I'm sure.

"Oh, everything's fine. Don't worry about me." I said, walking into the kitchen to get some pizza. While I was getting a bottle of water from the fridge, I heard someone walk in behind me.

"I said I was fi—" I turned around mid sentence and stopped. It wasn't one of the girls, it was Edward.

"What were you gonna say, hmm?" He asked, leaning up against the doorframe.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, grabbing my plate, shoving past him and walking out to sit with the others.

"Why would you ask that…?" Alice asked Carmen.

"It's a valid question. I mean, if they can't see when awake, it wouldn't make sense for them to see when asleep." Carmen explained.

"Okay, what?" I asked.

"Oh, goody. Let's ask Bella. I'm sure she would agree with me." Carmen said. "Here's the debate question: Do you think blind people can see in their dreams?"

Oh. My. God. Were we really talking about this right now? And was I about to give an honest answer?

Damn right I was.

"Yes." I said, making the other four girls cheer.

"No! No they can not!" Carmen argued. "Damn it, Bella. Why couldn't you just say no?"

"Because I didn't wanna." I smiled sweetly.

"Bitch." And the conversations continued on like this until we were all done eating.

* * *

"I so shouldn't have ate so much."

Pall of us groaned in agreement to Alice's observation. We had polished off the three large pizzas, with a little help from Edward, and now we all felt like those animals in that video, 'If animals ate fast food.' **(Oh my God. If you haven't seen that video, you need to look it up, pronto. You know, after reviewing. Lol)**

I couldn't eat anymore tonight. If I did, I would put all of that weight back on, I know it.

"I feel like I'm going to barf." Kate groaned.

A bell went off in my brain.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom." I announced, jumping up and rushing to the bathroom while I still had the forage to do what I planned.

Once I got to the bathroom and locked the door, I kneeled down by the toilet.

_You can do this, Bella. Just get it over and done with._

I stuck my finger down my throat, trying to do it how I had heard in rumors. I tried and tried again, but I just couldn't do it. I finally gave up after what seemed like forever. I leaned up against the wall, feeling the tears start to prickle my eyes.

"Bella?" It was Alice. "Are you okay? Are you crying?" She gasped. "Bella, I'm unlocking the door."

I hid my face in my hands, trying to stop the tears. I heard the door open, then close. I thought she had left, but then I felt her arms around me.

"Bella, you didn't…" she trailed off.

I nodded stiffly against her shoulder.

"Damn it, Bella." She sighed, not saying anything else.

* * *

**AN: So… thoughts? What did you think? I'm sorry about he wait, but it is a longer chapter. So. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
